In the current environment, over 1.2 million drivers in the United States are arrested each year for driving under the influence according to statistics released by the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Several factors are utilized by law enforcement to determine impairment by a driver including the results of field sobriety and chemical tests, many of which are subjective in nature. With regard to field sobriety tests, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) has developed a model system for measuring sobriety called the Standardized Field Sobriety Test (SFST), which includes three tests. These tests are designed to determine the likelihood of a driver having blood alcohol concentrations greater then a specific level. However, according to published studies by the NHTSA, the effectiveness of any given single test is between 79% and 88% in making such a determination with a combined accuracy of 91%.
There are several pitfalls with this method of testing though. First, it does not actually attempt to measure the level of impairment or driving ability but rather just the level of alcohol content in a person's system. Secondly, there are numerous other substances that can cause impairment such as prescription medications and recreational drugs. Thirdly, none of these tests measure an individual's actual ability to operate a motor vehicle. Fourthly, the tests are subjective in nature and require an individual to make a determination based on what they observe. Lastly, none of these tests are done with any basis for comparison to the individuals' ordinary abilities without the influence of alcohol, prescription medications or recreational drugs nor do they take into consideration any medical conditions, injuries or other factors, which may affect the individuals' ability to perform these tests.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing the above-identified problems with current testing for driving impairment.